


Just a Game

by Ebyru



Series: inspired by games [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks Farmville is contradictory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad, but look at the word count. Yeah. lol   
> Also, I think you can hear my voice in Castiel's words, fyi.

“Dean, why are these plants not growing? I understand it’s meant to be realistic, but eight hours is hardly the amount of time it would take. So what is the point of making me wait here, watching pointlessly, for that duration of time? And why can I not replant seeds after they’ve come to fruition? I must always buy more? This game makes no sense.”

Dean sighs, smirking at the angel in spite of also wanting to throttle him. “It’s just a game, man. And you’re not supposed to watch them grow, you’re supposed to go out and do stuff.”

Castiel grumbles and closes the window. “I’d rather plant real crops than watch these virtual ones ultimately disappoint me.”

“That, I can do.” 

  
***  
  


Dean buys tomato, basil and green pepper seeds for Castiel. They plant them in a park that’s seen better years, and leave the rest up to Mother Nature (not that Eve bitch).

“You don’t mind not watching your ‘kids’ grow, Cas?” Dean asks while they drive away in the Impala. “What if they all dry up and die?”

“Then that is what my Father has wished for them to experience,” Castiel replies, the sound of a smile in his words. It’s fascinating how he can make emotions seep through his speech like that.

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Dean smirks, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“I am, yes.” Castiel leans closer to Dean, whispering into his ear. “I have more entertaining living creatures to keep my eye on.”


End file.
